Stygi Hydrea
Stygi Hydrea is the ruler of the Trostlos Castle, the leader of the Shadow Temple and Ikana Castle, and the older half-brother of Scipia and Farren. He is a comrade of Kieron and Zophos, and is Ciel's significant other. Stygi lives in PokéPlitRule and despite being a villain, he serves as a temporarily ally to the Knights of PokéPlitRule in order to defeat common adversaries such as the Chaos Council and Shade. Physical Appearance Stygi is a fair-skinned, attractive mage in his late twenties who has neck length blond hair and green eyes. He generally wears a navy blue wizard hat, a green cloak, a navy blue tunic, black pants, and dark blue boots, although occasionally wears a sleeveless dark green tunic and dark magenta boots instead. In combat, Stygi remains dressed in his usual attire; the only difference is that he typically wears a pair of either silver or brown gauntlets as well. Background Stygi grew up being loathed and feared by his parents and everyone within the Saphir Village due to the fact that a demon referred to as the Lava Demon, was sealed away inside of him by his mentor, Kieron, whom he regarded as a father figure. Stygi was neglected by his parents and thus, raised primarily by Kieron. Because of how Stygi was treated, he despised everyone within the Saphir Village except for his younger half-sister, Scipia, as she was the only individual who expressed love and compassion for him. Above all else, Stygi cherished his sister and became exceptionally protective of her. Before Stygi was born, his mother, Deirdre, was in a secret relationship with the prince of the Elpizo Kingdom. Deirdre became pregnant with Stygi during her relationship with Prince Aldric, but because he was already engaged to another woman due to an arranged marriage set by his parents, Deirdre could not become his wife. Distressed upon hearing the news, Deirdre returned to her village after Prince Aldric chose his fiancée over her. At some point during her pregnancy, Deirdre was kidnapped by Kieron and while unconscious, Kieron had sealed a demon known as Xydkosutharvis (Xydkos), within her. Although confined, Xydkos was capable of entering Deirdre's unborn infant's body and had done so in hopes of escaping his imprisonment once the infant was born. To his misfortune, Xydkos was unable to escape in his weakened state and because Kieron had used a potent binding spell to further restrain him. Upon discovering from Kieron that a demon inhabited her son, Deirdre named him Stygi. Stygi's mother, Deirdre, met a Saphirian man named Kane Isherwood shortly after she gave birth to Stygi. She quickly had fallen for Kane as he was the sole individual to display sympathy and affection for her. The two eventually fell in love and got married. Because Kane was aware of Stygi's demonic lava powers, Kane detested Stygi and was emotionally abusive toward his stepson while Deirdre felt apprehensive and terrified whenever in Stygi's presence. As Stygi got older, his demonic lava powers became unstable and exceedingly more powerful, resulting in Kieron returning to Stygi several years later at the age of seven, to train him and teach him how to control his powers. Unlike Stygi's parents, Kieron was kind toward Stygi, albeit stern. Stygi trained incessantly and rigorously with his mentor for the next seven years until he massacred everyone in his village along with the citizens of the Elpizo and Metafysikos Kingdom. The only survivors were Farren, Farren's mother, Laelynn, Scipia, and unbeknownst to Stygi, Deirdre's extraterrestrial husband, Kathremos, who impersonated the man initially known as Kane. What triggered Stygi's murderous intent was the initiation of war as the Metafysikosians despised the Saphirians and held a grudge against them; upon hearing rumors of "Saphirians raising a demon to annihilate all Metafysikosians", the Metafysikosians declared war against the Saphirians and invaded the Saphir Village. Kieron had known in advance of when the Metafysikosians were going to invade and thus, warned Stygi ahead of time. Nevertheless, he had lied to Stygi and informed him that the invasion would transpire on March 14th rather than March 13th, the actual day of the raid. On March 13th at night, Stygi had seemingly murdered both his parents before taking his sister with him. As he was making his way to the exit, he was unexpectedly ambushed by Metafysikosian soldiers. Prior to being incarcerated by the soldiers, Stygi had erased Scipia's memories, transformed her into a Duskull, and teleported her away to a safe location in order to protect her from being found and kidnapped. Because Stygi was in a hurry, he had accidentally erased all of Scipia's memories as well as mistakenly teleported her to the wrong location. Instead of teleporting her to Kieron's mansion, Scipia was sent to an abandoned mansion. Additionally, Stygi intended on erasing only her recent memories such as her witnessing her parents' death. In reality, Stygi had made no mistake as he presumed and Kieron was responsible for erasing all of Scipia's memories and teleporting her to a deserted mansion upon arriving at his mansion. Subsequent to being taken hostage, Stygi broke free from his imprisonment and murdered every human being in complete rage. After massacring all Metafysikosians, Saphirians, and Elpizians, Stygi headed toward Kieron's mansion where he soon met with a satisfied Kieron. After presenting Stygi with the Caliginous Staff before vanishing in front of him, Stygi dashed over to Kieron's mansion to revert Scipia back into her original form and was utterly devastated upon discovering that his sister was not there. A note from Kieron was left behind informing Stygi that he had left a castle located in Lorule known as the Trostlos Castle, for him to have as a gift. In addition to that, the note included the necessary ingredients for making a potion that Kieron created specifically for Stygi in which was capable of effectively suppressing Xydkos for a month, preventing him from ever taking control over Stygi. Despite his efforts, Stygi was never able to find Scipia and had soon given up on his search for her before deciding to reside within the Trostlos Castle with his only Pokémon friend, Dreich, whom he had met while training with Kieron in Lorule. As the new ruler of the Trostlos Castle, Stygi recruited numerous undead minions and created his own reptilian creatures and prehistoric crocodiles due to his fascination with reptiles. His most powerful creation is a creature named Symetamorpoteras (Symet) who was based off of Kieron's ultimate creation, Zophenedynosthreptikal. Moreover, Stygi eventually acquired several other minions such as Validar, Deidara's Lorulean counterpart, Rantipa, Scipia's Lorulean counterpart, Bongo Bongo, Igos du Ikana, Captain Keeta, and Farren, his younger half-brother. Stygi had a new goal in mind and although never revealed, it was presumed by Dreich that what he truly desired, was to conquer all of Lorule and Hyrule in hopes of reuniting with his sister someday and to prevent another war from occurring. After subjugating the Shadow Temple in Hyrule, Stygi commanded Bongo Bongo to have his minions keep a lookout for his sister in case she were still alive and once Bongo Bongo met Scipia and recognized her as Stygi's sister, he notified him immediately. Shortly after being apprised by Bongo Bongo, Stygi encountered the Knights of PokéPlitRule and reunited with Scipia after being separated from her for 11 years; however, once divulging who he was, he had lied to Scipia and the Knights of PokéPlitRule about his past and deceived them into believing that he was a hero like them. Stygi cooperated with the Knights of PokéPlitRule for a while before disclosing his secret to Sceptile. Once the remaining Knights of PokéPlitRule discovered the truth about Stygi as well, Stygi reverted to his initial, cold self. Regardless of this, Stygi resumed to aid the heroes for his own benefit as he aspired to eliminate other villains who he deemed as a threat. Additionally, Stygi trained Scipia and successfully taught her how to master her control over her powers due to originally struggling in utilizing her water magic. As time passed, Xydkos became more powerful as he regained his strength to the point where Kieron's potion had little to no effect on Xydkos until a more effective version of the potion was sent to Stygi by one of Kieron's minions. Furthermore, Kieron had ordered two of his minions, Ciel and Prometheus, to serve Stygi. After Dreich betrayed Stygi and was murdered by Symet, Stygi appointed Ciel as one of his two personal assistants, with the other being his younger half-brother, Farren. Over time, Stygi grew fond of Ciel and developed hidden feelings for her, but never expressed these feelings due to realizing that Ciel was in love with Farren. Despite being in love with Ciel, Stygi wanted her to be happy and believed it was for the best to keep his affection for her a secret. Stygi wished for Farren to be with Ciel, and was irate upon discovering that Farren got engaged to another girl named Nami. Unbeknownst to Stygi, Ciel had feelings for him as well and although aware of Farren's engagement to Nami, Stygi never confessed his love for Ciel as he desired to keep her safe and from ever being harmed by Xydkos. However, on Christmas day of 2016, after presenting Ciel with a gift and cheesecake, he received an unexpected first kiss from her. This ultimately led him to asking Ciel to be his significant other; his girlfriend, to which she in return accepted. Stygi then promised Ciel that he'd find a way to eliminate the demon that resided within him so that she never had to fear Xydkos. Personality Stygi's personality reflects that of his cruel and callous mentor, Kieron. Due to being unloved and neglected by his parents, Stygi had perceived Kieron as a father figure and inherited many of his traits such as being deceptive, manipulative, and cunning. In battle, Stygi is composed and observant yet ruthless toward his adversaries as he murders every single one of them without a single thought. Furthermore, he is very intelligent and is able to quickly determine his opponent's strengths and weaknesses. Unlike Kieron, however, Stygi is capable of love and his bond with Scipia had greatly impacted him. Stygi is shown to be merciful toward particular individuals, specifically orphans and children who remind Stygi of either himself or his sister. Despite having knowledge of who Farren was, Stygi spared Farren's life along with another orphan named Validar. Instead of killing them, Stygi recruited them as minions and personally trained them himself; acting as their mentor. Upon meeting his sister's Lorulean counterpart, Rantipa, he promptly offered her to live at his mansion with him and become a minion of his after she had ran away from home, to which she agreed to. Stygi had later adopted Shadow Link who was disowned by his master/father, Vaati, and another orphan named Ken, who recently lost his parents. While Stygi does love Scipia, he does not display his affection toward his sister and alternatively, is harsh and cold-hearted in her presence. Stygi tends to criticize Scipia and repeatedly advises her to learn from her mistakes so that she can improve and become a better asset to her team. Whenever vexed or disappointed with Scipia, generally from witnessing her failures, Stygi was liable to slap her across the face as punishment before calling her weak or pathetic. In spite of his treatment toward Scipia, Stygi is fiercely protective of her and frequently worries about his sister's well being. His favoritism and love for Scipia is conspicuous to those closest to Stygi even though he attempts to conceal his affection for his sister. Stygi exhibits a hostile and serious demeanor not only toward his sister, but to all the members of the Knights of PokéPlitRule as well as his own minions. Ciel was the sole exception, though, as Stygi had fallen in love with her. When alone with Ciel, Stygi is compassionate and generous; always concerned about Ciel and her welfare. Additionally, Stygi is willing to do anything within his power to make Ciel happy. Stats Trivia *Stygi's name is derived from the word Stygian meaning either "of or relating to the river Styx" or "very dark". His name reflects his dark nature and his connection to Xydkos who is referred to as the Lava Demon. *Stygi's personality traits: Calm, sagacious, ambitious, observant, stern, ruthless, impatient, cunning, generous (toward Ciel only), and kind (only toward Ciel). *Stygi's astrological sign is Libra as he is born on October 13th. *Stygi loves his sister, Scipia, and his girlfriend, Ciel, more so than anyone else. They are the only two people who he thinks about everyday. *Stygi's minions consist of: Floormasters, Wallmasters, Stalfos, ReDead, Gibdos, Poes, Wizzrobes, Stalchildren, Wizzro, Captain Keeta, Igos du Ikana, Teiidai, Eidemilis (Teiidai), Scolecs, Varmodos, Elapids, Aspidos, Toxodiles, prehistoric crocodiles (Rutiodon, Purussaurus, Sarcosuchus, Deinosuchus), Lizalfos, Dinolfos, Prometheus, Symetamorpoteras, Rantipa (deceased), Parker (deceased), Bongo Bongo (deceased), Envy (deceased), Lust (deceased), Dreich (deceased), Ciel (formerly) *Stygi's ranking system is divided into five categories: King, Commanders, Sub-Commanders, Mutants, and Underlings **King — Stygi **Commanders — Wizzro, Prometheus, and Symetamorpoteras **Sub-Commanders — Farren, Ciel (formerly), Igos du Ikana, Captain Keeta **Mutants — Eidemilis, Scolecs, Varmodos, Elapids, Aspidos, Toxodiles, Teiidai **Underlings — Prehistoric crocodiles, Floormasters, Wallmasters, ReDead, Gibdos, Poes, Wizzrobes, Stalchildren, Dinolfos, Stalfos, Lizalfos *Stygi possesses several elemental powers and has complete control over them with the exception for his lava magic. He is capable of utilizing shadow, lava, lightning, and water magic. Some of the known magical spells that he can use are: Water Scythe, Water Beam, Lightning Torpedo, Water Cyclone, Colossal Gyre Water Spear (Special Move), Thunder Punch, Lava Punch, Lava Kick, Anthropoliquefaction, Shadow Vortex, Lava Tsunami, Water Immure, Lightning Barrage, Rain of Lightning, Lava Eruption, Shadow Blade Dispersion, Electrolava Bomb, Shadow Phantasm, Shadow Bioabsorption, Elemental Amalgamation, etc. *Stygi is one of the two remaining Saphirians, the other being his younger half-sister, Scipia.